


Blood over Ramen Pt.2

by monbebextra



Series: What Is and What Should Never Be [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Topp Dogg | Xeno-T (Band), Triple H (Korea Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebextra/pseuds/monbebextra





	Blood over Ramen Pt.2

Jooheon’s hand gripped around his bleeding neck as he shoved him against the wall. 

It was raining. It was always raining. 

“Come on, kid, at least fight back.” He bit at his lip, the taste of blood not as repulsive as he'd remembered. 

Jooheon let go of his neck and pinned Changkyun’s hands against the wall, lips moving down his chin to his neck.

Familiar yet numb. 

“Scream for me.” He snarled, teeth sinking in. 

Changkyun didn’t. 

When Jooheon pulled away he wasn’t Jooheon.

Wonho was in front of him, tears streaming down his face. Changkyun wanted to run to him, but he was locked in place. 

“Why didn’t you save me?” The way he said those words hurt Changkyun more than anything Jooheon ever did to him. Changkyun reached for him desperately but he backed away. 

“Why didn’t you look for me?” 

“I tried… Wonho, please. ” He cried, falling to his knees in front of him. “I love you… I love you so much-“

“No. You love him now.” Suddenly a hand reached around Wonho’s neck and snapped it. 

The man he loved disappeared into ash before he could scream. 

“You could never save him, Changkyun. You’re the reason he died. All of this is on you.” Jongup stood in the ash with a smile on his face. “Weak.”

He threw a punch and Changkyun invited his fist. 

He deserved it.

“I guess I’m done with you. Can’t be leaving evidence behind though, can we?” Changkyun held his face where Jongup’s fist had crashed into it, head slowly turning back to find Jooheon in his place.

His words were familiar… he’d heard them before. 

He closed his eyes, hand reaching up his chest to search for the cross necklace he never took off as if reenacting a memory.

“Dear God, if you’re listening… Please have-“

The cross wasn’t there. 

“Oh, kid." Jooheon laughed, a knife now in his hand. "You’re not human anymore.”

“God won’t save you,” Jungkook replaced Jooheon in front of him, twirling the knife. 

“You’re one of us now.” 

Changkyun didn’t even feel the knife rip into his side. The ground opened up and he fell into the nothing. 

He woke up screaming. 


End file.
